Semiconductor devices are used in a large number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, and others. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits. Integrated circuits typically include field-effect transistors (FETs).
Reliability of semiconductor devices is generally a large concern when manufacturing those devices. With the ever increasing density and decreasing footprint requirements of modern semiconductor processing, reliability faces ever greater problems. Reliability concerns may arise due to, for example, small pitches between devices such as transistors that cause overlay problems or from breakdown of thin films used in devices.